


Luthor

by Jo_Heda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Prejudice, kara is there for her, lena is having an hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Heda/pseuds/Jo_Heda
Summary: Lena can't stop thinking about the things that everyone says about her family and her. Luckily someone shows up unannounced at her office turning in a beautiful day a bad one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Lena have known each other for a few months in the story.  
> I apologize in advance for eventual mistakes. English is not my first language.

Lena was a Luthor. She was powerful, smart and rich. She knew how to make people do what she wanted. She would do anything to reach her goals.   
Lena was a Luthor. She’d grown up surrounded by maid and butlers. She’d never moved a finger in her entire life because there were people paid to do that for her. She was a princess in everything but the name.   
Lena was a Luthor. Daddy’s perfect doll. The prettiest baby. The most beautiful girl. The most fascinating woman.   
Lena was a Luthor. She was probably a psychopath like her brother. It would have been better if they’d put her in prison before she hurt someone.

The CEO looked at the glass of scotch, watching the amber liquid glowing under the light. Her grip tightened as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the thoughts that kept running through her mind. Red lips stirred in disappointment when her mind refused to stop thinking. She let out a tired sigh but before she could drink the scotch a knock startled her.  
“Come in”

Kara opened the door slowly, an embarrassed smile on her face. She tried to stop her fingers from moving and took a step closer to the desk. The CEO’s face brightened while she put down the glass, bad thoughts already forgotten. Lena couldn’t stop the smile that always appeared at the girl presence.  
“Kara. It’s a pleasure seeing you. What can I do for you?”  
“Hi Lena. I’m so sorry to come here without warning you. I should have called or sent a message or something…”

The brunette’s laugh made the Kryptonian stop. She pushed back her glasses, trying to hide her flustered cheeks. Her mind went blank for a moment and her heart skipped a beat. Blue eyes glued on the beautiful woman now standing in front of her.  
“You know that you’re always welcome here. Now, tell me, what brought you here? I guess you’re not here for spending some time with me”

The smile on Kara’s face faltered a little. Something in the woman’s tone made her feel suddenly guilty. Of course this wasn’t the first time someone went to her asking for a personal favor. She was probably used to people taking advantage of her power. She put on a warm smile and stepped a little closer.   
Lena tried her best to hide the sadness that was taking over her. She thanked her voice for not shaking while she grabbed the desk a little stronger. When Kara came nearer and smiled she held her breath.  
“No I… I don’t need any favor from you. I was. I just… I was passing by and I thought that maybe I could come and say hi” Kara felt her cheeks becoming red but as soon as her eyes met the surprise in Lena’s green irises her embarrassment disappeared.  
“It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other. I know that you’re really busy being such an important person so I’m not like blaming you or something. I was actually heading home and I wasn’t far so I came and..”  
“Kara..” The girl of steel went silence and bit her lips. Lena smiled fondly and came closer to the other woman. She seemed conflicted for a few moments then she lift her hand and brushed her fingers on the younger woman face.   
Kara froze for a second, too surprised to do anything, but as soon as she saw the deep gratitude in the brunette eyes she melted in her touch.

“Thank you”

Kara closed her eyes, she felt her heart racing and her stomach turning. Lena’s hands were pleasantly cold against her hot skin and that was the only thing that mattered with the beautiful sound of their hearts beating together.

When she opened her eyes and the CEO lowered her hand, the reporter couldn’t stop thinking about it; her cheek still cool because of the other woman touch.  
“Please, sit Kara”  
“Oh yes. Are you sure that I’m not disturbing you?”  
“I actually need a break. I’ve been working the whole day without stopping for a second. And you’re never disturbing, Kara”

The Danvers woman smiled and sat on the couch with the Luthor woman.   
Kara eyes moved around the room for a few moments but before they could stop again on the woman in front of her, the glass on the desk took her attention.  
Her heart sank a little recognizing the amber liquid that was shining under the sunlight.  
She looked at Lena again but this time she saw how exhausted the CEO was and took her hand between her own.  
“Is there something wrong? You look exhausted” 

Lena smiled lightly but when she tried to brush the topic off she couldn’t. She closed her eyes and sighed, squeezing her hand tightly. She was so tired.   
“It’s just…hard. I knew that it wouldn’t be easy but I guess that you can’t prepare yourself, not in these kind of situation. What Lex did…It left a mark too deep” her voice was trembling while her eyes started looking everywhere but at the blonde woman “Sometimes I feel like everything I’m doing is useless. Even if I’m doing my best I’m just running in circles”  
“Hey Lena. Look at me” When the brunette avoided her gaze once again, Kara lift her chin with her fingers. “Don’t do this to yourself. I know that sometimes things get too heavy but you’re not running in circles. Even if you can’t see it now, you’re changing this company. People are still hurt from your brother actions but you’re not him. They’ll see that sooner or later. Like I see it”

Kara moved a strand of black hair behind her ear and brushed her finger against the woman’s skin. She followed the defined line of her cheekbone, lingering on the sharp jaw, and when her fingertips reached her red lips she stopped.   
“Lena”

Their eyes met for a few seconds and when the girl of steel saw in the CEO’s look the same desire she knew was burning in her own, she kissed her.  
Lips met almost violently, like they wanted to devour each other. Kara’s hands sank in the black tresses and Lena found herself almost on the blonde woman’s lap.   
They stopped only when the need of air became impossible to ignore. Green drowned in blue and their lips met again but slowly.   
Lena bit gently on the younger woman lower lips and smiled when she heard her moaning. She brushed her tongue on the same spot she had just bitten and when Kara’s lips opened she deepened the kiss. Kara grabbed the woman’s hips and made her sit on her lap, shivering as Lena hands started touching her bare skin. The CEO followed the line of her spine, scratching slightly the unmarked skin.

Kara felt the other woman tremble against her and stopped for a moment, trying to look at her. She saw her flushed cheeks, the smudged lipstick and the messy hair, she could feel her rapid pulse beating strong through her pale skin.   
When she met her eyes she saw how desperate for human touch the brunette was, then she noticed how her nails were digging into her skin.   
She felt how scared she was and she touched Lena’s forehead with her own while her finger started playing with the hair at the base of her neck.  
“Hey”  
“Hey”  
“I’m here, Lena. I’m not going anywhere”  
“Kara…Are you sure? You don’t have to do this just because I want to. You can go if you want” Kara felt a sudden anger toward who had hurt the beautiful woman in front of her making her feel so insecure but she ignored it and kissed her forehead gently.  
“No. I want this as much as you do. Look at me Lena. I’m not lying. I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you”

Lena stayed silent for a few moments then a grin appeared on her face and Kara couldn’t stop the sudden blush.  
“Since the first time?”  
“Well.. Y-You know…I just”

The CEO chuckled lightly and Kara hid her face against the other woman’s neck. The reporter smiled and inhaled Lena scent. The brunette hugged her tighter and rested her head on her shoulder.  
They stayed like that without saying a word, just breathing against the other skin for what it seemed like hours.  
“Thank you” Lena whispered and Kara brushed her lips on the woman’s neck. 

Lena might be a Luthor but she’s not just a Luthor.   
In that moment, glass of scotch completely forgotten and with all the problems put aside, Lena didn’t care at all about what everyone thought of her because the only person she cared about was right there, in her arms and she didn’t plan to le her go.


End file.
